Change of Heart
by Dalourice
Summary: Watanuki reflects on how his feelings changed. DxW


Change of Heart

Don't you find it funny how you can have feelings for someone, and I'm talking about some intense feelings here not just a mild interest, and how that can all change in a short period of time? I do.

I liked Himawari-chan. I really, really liked her. Hell, if I was to be brutally honest I was obsessed with her. I was always finding as excuse to talk to her, to hang out with her and be with her. I knew I had no chance of her returning my feelings but it still didn't stop me acting like a fool whenever I was near. She was my world. Himawari-chan occupied every thought and every fantasy. I would spend hours dreaming of us being together and the fun we would have had. I spent many a wistful afternoon cleaning up after Yuuko-san imagining what it would be like to hold her in my arms, to kiss her lips, to ma-not going to talk about that one! I don't want people thinking I'm some kind of pervert.

In short I was infatuated with Himawari-chan. If asked during that time I would have most likely told you I loved her being the fool that I am but that all changed.

I realised one day that I wasn't thinking of Himawari-chan as much. Her smiles didn't send me crazy with joy, I didn't plot how I would finally confess my feelings and dream of her becoming my girlfriend but I still felt jealous of her walking home with Domeki, doing Student Council duties with Domeki and generally being in the same area as Domeki but I wasn't jealous that Domeki got to spend time with Himawari. I was jealous of Himawari for spending time with Domeki.

First time I realised that I'd been cleaning up the kitchen after making Yuuko-san's

dinner. I dropped a heavy frying pan on my foot and ended up hopping around cursing. (It didn't help that I tried to kick Mokona for making fun of me and accidentally kicked the table leg with my injured foot instead) I suppose it's a good thing I didn't drop anything breakable or Yuuko-san would have added it to my debt.

Walking home from work that night I thought about Domeki and my jealousy and it occurred to me that I liked him. I really, really liked him. He'd been creeping into my thoughts more and more lately I just never realised that all the thought and effort I put into the Bento I made daily was because of my liking of Domeki, that I waited behind for him when he had archery practice because I wanted to walk home with him, that I found that little smirk of his incredible sexy.

My reaction to coming to this conclusion you ask? I panicked, screamed, waved my arms in the air like a loon, cursed Domeki with every name under the sun and decided I was going crazy. How could I like that stubborn, oaf over sweet, wonderful Himawari-chan? It must be the fumes from all the alcohol Yuuko-san drinks warping my brain or maybe Yuuko-san had slipped me some kind of love potion I remember thinking at the time. I was trying to find any reason as to why I would have these feelings.

Then I got used to the idea. I admitted to myself I liked having Domeki around. I enjoyed making him Bento and watching him enjoy eating it. He never openly praised what I made but from the speed he ate, how he didn't leave a single crumb and how he used to steal what was in my Bento half the time I knew that he enjoyed it. I liked how he didn't run away when I was having a screaming fit. He just put his fingers in his ears and infuriate me more. He seemed to get some sick joy out of doing that but he accepted it as part of me and dealt with it.

When I accidentally told him my feelings I had been shouting at him.

He had been walking me to Yuuko-san's house one night and I had been shouting at him for following me around everywhere. If you haven't guessed he had his fingers in his ears.

"You're so obnoxious! Gah! Why won't you go away and die you-you stupid face!" I remember pointing at him and he was just staring back at me impassively. "I have no idea why I love you I must need me hea-" I slapped my hand to my mouth as I realised what I said. My face must have looked like a tomato I was blushing so hard. Domeki looked flabbergasted and took his fingers out of his ears. He looked really cute with his eyes wide open with shock

"Huh? Did I hear right? Did you say you loved me?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Of course not you fool!" I shouted back at him. I was going to shout some more to get the point home but before I could get the words out I felt another mouth press against mine and I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. As clichéd as it sounds I went weak at the knees. It felt like pure bliss. I almost whimpered when Domeki pulled back.

"Shame I didn't hear right," Domeki said as he picked up his bag and continued to walk on.

"Why's it a shame?" I shouted at his retreating back surprised at what had happened.

"Because then I would have told you that I loved you too and we could have done more of the kissing thing," he answered as he turned around wearing that annoying smirk of his.

"You love me?" I questioned. I got a single nod in reply. I moved towards him until I was standing just in front of him. "Kisses like this?" I said as I kissed him. I'd only kissed him moments before but it wasn't enough. I needed more. I pulled back after a minute or two. "I guess I wasn't really telling the truth when I said I didn't love you but we're still rivals!" I'm not sure where the logic is there but we kissed some more and nothing else mattered.

I was late to Yuuko-san's that day. Very, very late. When I got there she had this annoying knowing smirk. What is it with people I know and smirking? She was too busy teasing me about Domeki to be bothered that I was late. How she knew was beyond me but Yuuko-san _is_ Yuuko-san. I even go let home early that night. The news must have put her in a very good mood.

That's how things started and many years later we're still happily together even if Shizuka can still be a jerk with his demands but he's my jerk now. It's strange how a person's feelings for another person can change but I'm glad that mine did. I don't think I would have been quite this happy with Himawari-chan or at least in the dreams I used to have back when I liked her I could never imagine this type of happiness I have now.

A/N

Once again I write something with a title I don't like. I hate thinking up titles. I hope people like this fic.

Yay! I got to use 'flabbergasted'. I love that word.


End file.
